


Tight Squeeze

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing bunks and cots isn't easy when you're James Vega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giantsequoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/gifts).



> A certain someone asked for a quick drabble of Cortega fluff/kissing/cuddling.

Even military regulation sized sleeping arrangements can be a tight squeeze for one James Vega. Trying to fit both him and another grown man on the same small amount of space? Now that's just downright funny looking. It doesn't mean it's not worth the effort, though. Not in Vega's eyes, at least.

Steve learns the hard way that, while James might try to be the most macho man on the Normandy with all his exercising, need to try and "out-man" every other alpha male on the ship and occasional blatant ogling of some of the female crew members, he is the biggest cuddler in the Milky Way galaxy. Literally and figuratively. Early in the morning, late at night, as he falls asleep and not letting go until way after he's awake, before sex, after sex... it really doesn't matter. The big man just really likes to wrap his arms around Cortez and hold him close. Not that the pilot is going to complain about it.

James being James, he manages to take a bullet to the shoulder. Considering his only concern when told the slug is still in his body and he needs to have it removed is if it'll mess up any of his tattoos, Doctor Chakwas takes it upon herself to have him moved to the Life Support Control room with strict orders to not leave it until he has permission from both the Commander and the ship's Chief Medical Officer. The room having everything but food, Cortez volunteers to bring Vega his meals so to keep him from getting into any more trouble. 

Again, James being James, a series of ridiculous (though completely believable if you knew the Lieutenants), led to certain actions that both Chakwas and Shepard would frown upon if they knew about. Fortunately, Steve has just enough favor with EDI that he convinces her to keep it to herself.

So here they are, on a cot in the strangely lit room. Vega's good arm draping over Cortez' chest, his thumb following the line that is the other Lieutenant's collarbone as their bodies are pressed together. 

They say you know you're comfortable with a person when you can be just happy with their presence and feel no need to make small talk. Well, for James and Steve, they know they're comfortable with each other because they talk about whatever insane topic comes out of Vega's mouth and Cortez just goes along with it, no questions asked and no comments on why it's being brought up.

"You can use my punching bag whenever you want, you know." James states as he presses his nose at that small dip right at the base of Steve's skull.

Steve smiles, fighting the urge to point out that he's currently being nuzzled. "I'm aware of that."

"Don't gotta ask or anything like that." He presses a kiss to the back of Cortez' neck. "One of the benefits of being my... y'know."

The man has his meals brought to him and follows it up with sex and god-knows-how-many hours of cuddling and he can't call the pilot his boyfriend. Go figure. Steve laughs lightly and shifts a bit, putting one of his hands on the wrist in front of him. He mirrors how James' thumb is stroking his collarbone by doing the same to the marine's wrist. "Yeah, I know."

"Not that I'm sayin' something is wrong with your body. I like it. A lot." James lightly scrapes the skin of where he just kissed and gets a hum of approval for his effort.

"I know that, too." Cortez turns around slowly, doing his best to not fall off the cot like he did the other night. "The offer is appreciated, Mister Vega, but I have my own work out routine."

"Oh yeah?" James gives him a crooked smile and leans in to steal a quick kiss. "And what do you do in this routine of yours, Esteban?"

"It's very balanced." Steve states matteroffactly even with that suggestive look on the other Lieutenant's face, "I make sure to not only work on the core muscle groups but also keep up my endurance and flexibility."

James growls and presses their chests flush to one another as he bites Steve's bottom lip. "I like the sound of that."

Steve snorts and nudges Vega's nose with his own. "I bet you do. Unfortunately, you're going to need to contain your excitement. My break is up in ten minutes."

James chuckles and raises an eyebrow, "What, you don't think I can't turn this into one hell of a conjugal visit in ten minutes?"

Cortez rolls his eyes and leans in to shut up the man with a kiss. He sighs out his nose when James returns the kiss just the way he likes it. Their lips press together like they both want it but it's not overly rough. In almost perfect timing, they both open their mouths and close them again, slanting their lips together in a different position. Steve gives Vega's hip a slight squeeze and they open their mouths, again. This time, James lets his boyfriend slide his tongue in between his lips and presses his own against it in a slight, playful struggle for dominance over the property. It's all just for the sake of passion since they both know who the only person who gets to kiss James like that is.

When they finally separate, their chests are moving in sync as they both try to get their breathing back to normal. Steve gives one last chaste kiss before pulling away and sitting at the edge of the cot to grab his clothes. He hears James' grumbles of disapproval but just shakes his head. "We can continue this after I'm off for the night, Mister Vega. Now get some rest and heal up. We don't want them thinking you're not getting better because of me, do we? They'd revoke my privileges to come and visit."

Vega snorts. "They know the only reason why I'm behavin' at all is 'cause I get to see you."

"Maybe." Cortez stands up after he laces up his boots and pulls his shirt on. "Oh, and for future reference, ten minutes won't be enough time for that."

"Yeah, whatever man. You know I could rock your world in five minutes, if I had to."

Steve leans down and gives him one last kiss before heading out. It's because he'll miss him in the next couple hours but it's also because he's finding satisfaction in seeing that machismo attitude melt away, exposing that teddy bear that's underneath it. The best part is that James has no idea what he's doing.


End file.
